The Lost, The SuperPowered, and the Dead
by MagnetoIsRight
Summary: Three weeks after the crash of Flight 815, Flight 950 from Sydney to Los Angeles also crashes on the Island, however, the survivors on this downed flight are more than what they appear to be, way more... Everyone must join forces to survive!
1. Introduction

**The Lost, The Super-Powered, and The Dead**

**-Re-write**

Special Author's Note:

Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to rewrite The Lost, The Super-Powered, and The Dead, and I hope everyone likes my revisions.

Here is the new REVISED story and synopsis for the "The Lost, The Super-Powered, and the Dead"

The story takes place halfway through the first season of Lost, after day 22, on according to , October 13, 2004 to be exact, which is the episode- "Whatever The Case May Be".

**A second plane crash occurs on the Island, but the survivors on this plane crash are way more than what they appear to be, as Lost/Buffy/Smallville/Supernatural/True Blood all collide, and they all have to work together in order to survive and uncover the mysteries and hidden truths of the Island that will enable them to leave safely and prevail.**

Here is a list of the people that will be on the Island from Oceanic Flight 950, of which occurs on October 13, 2004 at 11:43 a.m.

Main Island:

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Spike, Angel, Clark, Lex, Lana, Pete, Chloe, John, Dean, Sam, Sookie, Tara, Bill, Eric, Godric

Buffy, and the "Scoobies", plus Angel all went to establish the Sydney Watcher's Council and find and recruit Slayers, while Clark, and his friends, had all just came back from a pre-Senior High School Trip funded by Lex Luthor, who acts as their chaperone, and the Winchester family, all went to Australia in the hopes of finally chasing down and killing the Yellow-Eyed Demon who was responsible for the death of their matriarch, and lastly but not least, Sookie had just helped Eric retrieve his maker, Godric from a Fellowship of the Sun compound in the outback after finding out from a tortured and beaten Steve Newlin, that that is where Godric was being kept at.

Tail Section/"Tailies"

Willow, Xander, Faith, Lois, Kara, Tess, Bobby, Adam, Rufus, Jason, Lafayette, Pam

I hope that all of you enjoy this, look forward to posting the first chapter tomorrow morning!


	2. Chapter 1: The Crash of Flight 950

**The Lost, The Super-Powered and The Dead**

**Chapter 1 **

_10:39 a.m. October 13, 2004. Days 21 and 22_

"Come on Freckles!" Sawyer goads as he jumps into the lagoon near the waterfall thrashing about in the water.

"No Sawer! Come on, let's get back to the camp ok?"

"In a minute! Come on Freckles! Just jump in, ya might like it!" he says "It may float your boat, just like I do!" he says grinning at her.

"Hardly" She snorts derisively , and sighs and takes off her shoes and shorts, and jumps in the water, going underwater, and washing herself in the waterfall of the lagoon. Kate goes underwater again, and grimaces as she sees two of the airplane seats with two dead passengers still strapped in. As she is about to swim to the surface she notices the Haliburton silver suitcase that she thought was lost on the plane, but she comes up for air.

"Allright, Sawyer, you've had your fun, now let's get dried off and get out of here!" she says.

"Ya find something Freckles?" _Damn, so much for being able to come back for this later, he's on to me, I'll have to lie to him. _

"No, well yeah, two dead people still strapped to their airplane seats, which sucks," she says. "And I also found my suitcase, will you go down and retrieve it for me?"

"Allright, where did you see it?" Sawyer asks looking down.

"It's down there a bit, I think, near some rocks," she says.

Sawyer dives down and retrieves the Haliburton suitcase for Kate and brings it back up to the surface. "Freckles, this thing is kind of heavy, what the hell you doin' with a suitcase this heavy? What's in it?" he asks.

"That's none of your damn business, now give it to me."

"I will if its yours, I don't think its yours, if it is, try to open it for me!" he states.

"Fine!" she says. She grabs the suitcase out of his hands and tries to open it, to no avail because its locked.

"Ha! I knew it wasn't yours Freckles! I think I will-

"Oh no you won't give it back damn it! Sawyer-"

"Holy shit!" he says, looking up at the sky, and seeing what appears to be a jumbo jet about to breaking off into large pieces, which seemed like it was about to crash. Kate suddenly forgets about her struggle with the suitcase and looks up into the sky and sees a jumbo jet about to crash.

"Oh my God! I think it's going to crash on the island! We gotta go round up everyone and go to to the beach and try to help them, there might be survivors!" says Kate, putting on her shoes and tying her hair up in a ponytail. Sawyer gets out of the water and walks up the embankment and puts his shirt and shoes back on, and runs back to the beach followed by Kate.

"Not just that, but if the plane can somehow be saved, we can all get the hell out of here!" he says.

Kate nods her head and they both run off to and warn everyone, so they could round up the survivors.

Meanwhile, the jumbo jet continues its downward descent into the island below making the tree tops shake and causing ripples into the surface of the ocean.

Sawyer, and Kate, followed closely by Jack, Locke, Hugo, and all of the rest of the survivors make a mad dash to a small outcropping of rocks on the beach, and watch with horror as this cockpit and middle section of this second plane crashes into the beach. Charlie, Sayid, and Jack all try to shield Claire from the flaming, destroyed wreckage coming from the plane.

Meanwhile, Boone looks up and sees the first survivors trying to desperately cling to three of the first confirmed survivors trying to desperately hold on for dear life to one of the downed wings of the aircraft, floating around in the ocean.

Sawyer, Kate, and Jack, all make a mad dash to the airplane and kick up the door to their horror only find less than about 35 people that had survived. What was strange , and/or miraculous about this is that, out of all the 30 people that had survived, only 1 of them had survived without even a scratch on him, and that was a teenage boy about 17 with black hair and brown eyes, and he was busy helping round-up survivors, mainly the women and children. Sawyer, Kate, and Jack looked all them, and saw nothing but dead bodies, and parts of dead bodies, it appeared that there was at least more than at least 200 dead passengers littering the sand and surroundings, some of the bodies were floating out to sea.

"Help! Please help us! She looked around at his surroundings and was surprised to see that a plane recently crashed here as well, "Is there a doctor anywhere around here?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am!" Jack says. "Is she breathing?" he asked the young man.

"Yeah, but barely, she has a broken wrist and she is knocked unconscious," he replies.

"For how long has she been unconscious?" he asks.

"For about the past 20 minutes or so!" he says. "My name is Clark Kent, and that is my girlfriend her name is Lana Lang. Please help her, what's your name?"

"Jack Shepard," Jack answers. "Hey, kid, bring her over here to the shade, and I will try to treat her," says Jack. "Hurley and Kate, please come over here and help me. Kate, starts crying. Clark obeys Jack, and brings Lana over to the shady area.

"Clark! Oh my God, Lana! is she going to be ok?" says Lex as he runs up to him and Jack. Lex has several contusions and bruises on his face and neck, and is coughing up water.

"Lex! Are you going to be ok?" asks Clark.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he asks. Clark helps him walk up to where Lana is, and the good doctor Jack is trying to help her. "Is anything I can do to help you?" asks Clark.

"No, I got it from here, thanks though, Clark is it?" asks Jack. "I checked her vitals, she is ok, but it is going to be sometime before she regains consciousness," he says. "In the meantime, I am going to try to reset her arm," he says. "Hurley! Go get some pieces of wood and some thread and stuff from my bag, we are going to try to make a splint for her," he says.

"Right away Doc!" Hurley says as he runs to Jack's area, and gathers wood.

"Thank you!" says Clark as he holds her hand.

"Clark, I hate to do this you, but I am going to need operate here, so you are going to have to move, ok? I promise you she is going to be ok, allright?" Jack reassures him. "By the way, where are your parents?" he asks.

"They are back in the states, Clark and his friends were on a senior trip, and I was acting as his chaperone, my name is Lex Luthor," says Lex.

"As in Luthorcorp?" asks Jack, kind of taken aback. Jack reaches out and the two men shake hands.

"Yes, indeed," he says. Clark looks around and decides to help the other survivors struggling to their feet. He looks over at the ocean, and sees something strange. Two guys are staring at the sun, one is tall, skinny, and blonde, and sort of pale, while the other one is shorter, pale, and around his age, the ocean waves and struggling to push them down, but they both remain stationary. He uses his super speed and zips over to them.

Angel and Spike are both in a daze, they can't believe that they haven't burst into flames yet, they are both just confounded, they both look at each other and their hands and faces and can't believe they are still alive. But they both snap out of it.

"Bloody hell!" Spike says looking at himself, and then at Angel, who is just on his knees looking at the sun and then at himself. "What the hell is going on Peaches?"

"I don't know Spike, this is insane, we should be filling up a giant ashtray right about now, but we aren't.

"Angel, Spike, help me help Buffy and Dawn," he says almost shouting. Giles has a broken arm, , the arm hangs loosely down at his side. Buffy is completely dizzy with a big gash on her head, while Dawn appears to be unconscious.

"Oh my God, Buffy! Dawn!" Angel and Spike both exclaim, as they stop what they are doing and run up to Giles. Angel takes his sport jacket off and tears it in two, and wraps it around Giles's arm to give it support, while Spike has Buffy lean on his shoulder, and picks her up, Buffy is clearly out of it and dazed, there is a big gash on her forehead, so Spike tears off a sleeve from his shirt and puts it to her forehead, resisting the urge to drink her blood to satisfy his "vampire needs".

"Spike, I am fine, my Slayer healing is starting to kicking in, oh my God, Dawn! Is she?" Buffy asks Angel.

"She got knocked unconscious from the impact, but she appears to be ok," says Angel. Luckily, Buffy's Slayer healing has fully kicked back in.

"Giles, are you ok?" asks Buffy.

"I have a broken arm, and some bruises, and I have broken glasses, but other than that, I'm fine!" he says.

"Ok, says Buffy. "Hey Giles, Angel, Spike, look over there, I think the people that crashed here previous to us, has a doctor on duty! "Oh my God, Angel! I just realized something, you aren't burning up in the sun, and neither is Spike. What's going on here?"

"I don't know, but it will have to wait until later, Spike! Snap out of it, get Giles, and walk with us over here, there's a doctor over there that can help us!" Angel says.

"Ok Peaches!" he says, looking at his hands. He lights up a cigarette and goes up to Giles, and has him lean on his shoulder as they both walk over to where Jack is.


End file.
